deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:AgentHoxton/AgentHoxton's Death Battles Poll
Sometimes I want to do a battle for any point during my upcoming season. It may be to decide the season itself or just a handful of fights. I have a lot of possible ideas to choose from. The only problem is seeing which ones you'd like to see over my own decisions. So, all future ideas for my What-If Death Battles that I will conjure up will be placed in this poll, and will be updated occasionally. The poll can be voted on freely and with no limits. This poll is mainly here for battle priority/what people mostly want to see. After a Death Battle (or multiple Death Battles) on this list is completed, said battle will be removed from this poll and (of course) votes will be wiped, as well as any new battles that are thought of being added. So bear that in mind if votes are clear. Happy voting! For guidance on what battles I could make in terms of "Other", please refer to here . 'Main Poll(s)' Which fight would you like to see in Season 4? Wario (Super Mario Bros) VS Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) Special Infected Battle Royale (Left 4 Dead/Left 4 Dead 2) The Spy (Team Fortress) VS Phantom Stranger (DC Comics) Lord Brevon (Freedom Planet) VS Commander Baron (Mercenary Kings) Spyro the Dragon (Spyro the Dragon) VS Charizard (Pokemon) Sub-Zero (Mortal Kombat) VS Mr. Freeze (DC Comics) Ryu (Street Fighter) VS Jago (Killer Instinct) Rei Ryghts (Hyperdimension Neptunia) VS Mephiles (Sonic the Hedgehog) Marco Rossi and Fio Germi (Metal Slug) VS King and Empress (Mercenary Kings) Mega Man (Mega Man) VS Gadget Boy (Gadget Boy) Raiden (Mortal Kombat) VS Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS) Mages (Hyperdimension Neptunia) VS Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog) Two-Face (DC Comics) VS Anton Chigurh (No Country For Old Men) Kyoko Sakura (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) VS The Scout (Team Fortress) Fox McCloud (Star Fox) VS Ethan Waber (Phantasy Star Universe) Dallas (PAYDAY) VS Neil McCauley (Heat) Rick Grimes (Image Comics/AMC's The Walking Dead) VS Lee Everett (Telltale's The Walking Dead) Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) VS Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Chris Redfield (Resident Evil) VS Kurtis Stryker (Mortal Kombat) Compa (Hyperdimension Neptunia) VS Colette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia) Jacket (Hotline Miami) VS Wolf (PAYDAY) Shao Kahn (Mortal Kombat) VS Etrigan the Demon (DC Comics) Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) VS Joe Musashi (Shinobi) Human Torch (Marvel Comics) VS Shou Amabane (Burning Rangers) Blade (Marvel Comics) VS Simon Belmont (Castlevania) Guts (Berserk) VS Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue) Hiro Hamada and Baymax (Big Hero 6) VS Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) Gamora (Marvel Comics) VS Chun-Li (Street Fighter) Wolverine (Marvel Comics) VS Sabrewulf (Killer Instinct) He-Man (Masters of the Universe) VS Segata Sanshiro (SEGA) Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) VS Dante (Devil May Cry) Other (Specify with a comment) 'Character Battles Suggestions' Who would you like to see Lex Luthor (DC Comics) fight? Raiden (Metal Gear) Rei Ryghts (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog) Dr. Wily (Mega Man) Other (Explain with a comment) Who would you like to see Sonic the Hedgehog fight, if he returns? Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Asuna Yuuki (Sword Art Online) Captain Falcon (F-Zero) Other (Explain with a comment) Which female would you like to see in one of my fights later down the line? Lucina (Fire Emblem) Wonder Woman (DC Comics) Lightning (Final Fantasy) Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) Chun-Li (Street Fighter) Other (Explain with a comment) Category:Blog posts